Stone Hearts and Hand Grenades
by tipsyapple
Summary: No one knows how it works, especially not Finn, but the one time he tries to ask her why she has to spend so much time with Puck Rachel doesn't talk to him for a week. Moments in Puck and Rachel's lives.


These drabbles are not in any order and are not necessarily related. No beta so all mistakes are my own, please forgive me.

I-pod challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them

**American Saturday Night Brad Paisley**

_It's a French kiss, Italian ice, Spanish moss in the moonlight, just another American Saturday night_

Rachel knows she isn't who he wants. Puck knows he's not her first choice. She's not sure how they ended up on a back road in the bed of his truck but she's not questioning it. She needs to unwind, being the rock Finn leans on is exhausting. Puck knows the toll it's taking on her. He wants to tell Finn he's asking too much of such a small girl but they're no longer friends. Plus he likes these times with Berry. He realizes she feels guilty no one is talking to him now but he doesn't want to become another burden. He decides his time with her will be a break from everything else. She doesn't have to take care of him.

These meetings started out infrequently but are quickly becoming a habit. He gets her. She doesn't have to try so hard at everything around him. Rachel knows Puck doesn't expect anything from her and it's a freeing experience. Finn needs her support. Glee needs her talent. Puck just needs her.

He still thinks she's crazy. Rehearsals are a nightmare. She wants everyone to always be their best because she is always her best. She sees the clubs potential and will exploit them for all it's worth. These quiet Saturday nights is what gets him through it. Knowing he gets her all to himself when she's not trying to be her best. He's taught her that silence is another kind of music. It can be calming or electrifying. It can be filled with intent. She thinks she wouldn't choose to be anywhere else on these nights. He knows better but is also willing to exploit them for all it's worth.

**Yeah! Usher**

_She asks for one more dance and I'm like yeah, how the hell am I suppose to leave?_

"It was a mistake."

He looks at her like she must be fucking kidding. That's all she can say?

"It didn't mean anything."

He wonders if it's true. If it was anyone else would he be reacting this way? Would it hurt this much if it was some random guy? Not the boy who broke her teenage heart. Not the boy who played her and left Puck to pick up the pieces. Because that's what he did so many years ago. Quinn didn't want him. His daughter was gone. His life was shit, so he poured everything he had into her, into them.

"You're touring the majority of the year and I have to stay here for eight shows a week. I get so lonely. I know it's not your fault. I'm not trying to say it is. Our careers are both demanding and we put everything we have into them but what does that leave for each other."

He knows this is true. His career was a fucking fluke. She was a Broadway baby. Her fate was decided, destiny. His was a stroke of luck. Getting discovered in a smoky bar with a tip jar for income happened in the movies. He didn't want to resent Rachel her success so he leapt on it and didn't look back. Until three years later. When he sees his wife and realizes she's living her life without him. They see each other so infrequently it's a wonder it's only happened now. Fuck. He wonders if this is the first time or just the first time she felt guilty enough to tell him. He's been with a few groupies over the years but it's nothing compared to the betrayal of this. He knows this is the boy (or kind of boy) she thought she'd end up with. They share the same drive and passion for theater. They went to the best college performing arts programs. They both paid their dues and their names are now in lights on the marquee. Their talent is fucking blinding. Instead she gets him, someone known for his bands erratic behavior and bad boy reputation. MTV playlist more than serious musician.

"Noah, please, don't leave me."

He loves her. Still. Back in high school he thought if they could make it through this they could make it through anything. Back in high school the worst thing they went through was St. James. And here he is again.

**Last Call Lee Ann Womack**_  
Some things never change, that's why I didn't answer_

She doesn't answer the phone when he calls. She has a boyfriend and her addiction to Noah is wrong. Somehow they ended up at the same college and Finn is three hours away. College is supposed to be about finding yourself but she's pretty sure that doesn't mean sleeping with your boyfriends recently reconciled best friend. Who's also been your best friend during the gap in their friendship. She's promised herself to stop. Noah thinks its badass of them but if Finn ever found out it would kill him. Another girlfriend sleeping with his best friend could do damage she's not even willing to consider. Admitting your addicted is the first step. Not answering the phone is her second.

Noah: The fuck Berry? I just called you, why didn't you answer?

Noah: Fine. Silent treatment. You won't even last the day.

Noah: I'll be over after class.

Berry: You can't, Finn's in town this weekend.

Noah: Dude I know. We're getting drinks tonight while you have class and study group.

Berry: Then why are you coming over?

Noah: It'll be quick, before he gets here.

Berry: That's not how to get a girl in bed with you Noah.

Noah: Who said anything about a bed? I need the use of your special ability Berry.

Berry: Noah!

Noah: You love that you're the only girl I know who can do it like you. I love it period. Its win win.

Berry: Don't you dare come over here Puckerman! My boyfriend, your best friend, will be here in 2 hours. I'm sure even you can keep it in your pants for the duration of his stay.

Noah: I'll return the favor. Hudson won't do you like I can.

Rachel: Finn doesn't do it at all.

Noah: Seriously?

Berry: He says he doesn't like it. It makes him uncomfortable.

Noah: But you do him?

Rachel: Yes

Noah: Fuck Berry. I'll be over in 20. You deserve some sort of reward for that shit.

Rachel thinks not answering her phone did absolutely nothing for her and her promise to herself. She knows what she deserves for doing this to Finn but it won't stop her from seeing Noah. Her addiction is in full swing and she's going to have to come up with something better for her second step. Not answering the phone, this is Noah Puckerman, she's going to have to be more badass than that to kick this habit.

**Stone Hearts Leona Lewis**

_There's a lot of strength in weakness, there's a lot of truth in lies, but in the end we're just two people destined to collide_

Auditions are grueling. Call backs are hell. She knows she's _this_ close to landing the lead but the director doesn't want to commit to someone unknown. Even though they approached her during her last production saying a fresh new face was exactly what they were looking for.

They say they're looking for chemistry. They keep testing the male and female leads with each other trying to find the perfect match. So far she hasn't really clicked with anyone. They've got her doing a last minute audition with someone with no theater experience but who is looking for crossover work from television. He can lend his name to the production.

When he walks in she thinks its destiny. She's followed his career in LA. She knows he's made a name for himself out there. She thought it worked out well, they each got a coast with the whole country in between them. He was meant for paparazzi and starlets. She was meant for stage doors and eight shows a week. That he's here is a violation of an unspoken rule. But maybe she knows it was an inevitability.

They are the only option for the play. She knows it, he knows it, and the director has already decided on it. They start rehearsals and work so well together it's hard to imagine the things they have been through and the years that have past. Their opening is flawless. The reviews are unbelievable. They go from a limited run to open ended. She gets caught up in the feeling of being wanted more than anything else. Being wanted more than fame. Maybe she knows this isn't true. If Jesse's career didn't depend on her she might not be the number one thing in his life. But it does, and she is, and she can't shake the feeling the other man in her life left her for his own chance of fame.

**The Rock Show Blink-182**

_I fell in love with the girl at the rock show_

Puck thinks Berry is a two faced liar. In the best fucking way. She's proper and polite in every situation. But when he plays with his band she becomes his biggest groupie. She's up front, right against the stage, in the sexiest outfit he's ever seen. She drinks like a fish and dances like a mad woman. Her skin glistens and her hair is astray and she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. It's doesn't matter if they're a couple or not, it's been this way through numerous relationships since high school, through college and now as his wife. His girl can get down like no other. And you would never know it if you saw her anywhere else but his show.

**Almost Doesn't Count Brandy**

_Almost made you love me, almost made you cry, almost made you happy babe, didn't I didn't I?_

They end up best friends in high school. It's unexpected perfection. They fight like cats and dogs with each other but are a united front against anyone else. No one knows how it works, especially not Finn, but the one time he tries ask her why she has to spend so much time with Puck Rachel doesn't talk to him for a week.

Rachel thinks Puck's love life is hopeless. She has Finn. Stable, reliable, loving, Finn. Puck has a revolving door (bed.) She knows he loves girls and why commit to just one when girls are more than willing to be his for a week (or a night.) He's not hurting anyone, they all go in with open eyes where he's concerned. She thinks the girls might just be using him as much as he's using them. To have been with Puck is legendary. She's glad her best friend is happy and tries to squelch down any lingering feelings that he needs someone to take care of him. Like him for who he really is. Like she does. She has Finn and Puck isn't a one woman man.

Puck is too afraid to introduce her to his mom for fear of her overwhelming approval so they mostly hang out at her house. He ends up getting more homework done and his grades are increasing so much Ms. Pillsbury starts to talk to him about colleges. He brings over his Rock Band and they have marathons at her house. Sometimes the whole club comes and gets to see Rachel let loose a little. She becomes better friends with the rest of the glee club and knows she has Noah to thank. Even though Puck and Finn aren't talking when they team up with Rachel they are unstoppable. The other gleeks promptly put a ban on that configuration to the dismay of Rachel's need to win. Puck teases her that she can't always have her cake and eat it too.

**Give it Up to Me Shakira**

_You can have it all, anything you want you can make it yours_

Their first New York Apartment is terrifying. They paid extra to live in a safer neighborhood but safe does not equal clean, in working order or spacious. They clean for the first two days. It's not in great condition but it's now livable. They set up their furniture, one bed, a tiny kitchen table with two chairs and a TV. They wanted a couch but there's no way its fitting. There's hardly ever hot water, their heat goes out regularly in the winter, and there's no a/c in the summer. It's a 5th floor walk up, their neighbors' cooking is atrocious the smell is inescapable and they think this might be heaven. After many more apartments over a wide range of the city this one will always be their favorite.

**My Humps Black Eyed Peas**

_Whatcha goin to do with all that junk, all that junk inside your trunk _

"Why are you even here Noah?"

"Face it Berry, when it comes to knowing what Finn wants, I'm your best bet"

"Wants in a dress?"

"Wants to see his girlfriend wearing on the night she gives it up?"

"Noah!"

"Don't even play Rach. You know prom night is a teenage cliché you can't wait to try out"

"Even if that was my plan, which I'm not saying it is, how are you helping? You're just sitting here making dirty comments on how fast or easy it will be to get this dress off compared to that dress."

"That's all Finn's going to be worried about. Don't get anything to fucking complicated Rach. Like that blue one with all the straps."

"I liked that one"

"You'll get Finn so flustered trying to figure out how it works to get it off he'll never make it to the finish"

"…you might be right."

"No shit Sherlock, I'm an expert at undressing the ladies, you should take my experience and run with it Berry. "

"What about the purple one?"

"With the plain zipper in the back? I'd go for it. Also it makes your legs look so fucking long all Finn will be able to think of is wrapping them around his waist."

"I thought you were supposed to be my best friend. How does helping Finn get laid factor into to our friendship?"

"Fuck Berry I'm not helping Finn, I'm helping you. When Finn finally lays it on you maybe you'll see he's not all he's cracked up to be and dump his ass. He's really fucking cutting into our bff time."

"How do you know he's not good at it?"

"Have you seen the dude dance?"

"And generally speaking that's a good indicator?

"Fuck yeah."

"Maybe you can teach him some moves before prom? For me?"

"I know Santana and Brit so I know girls practice together but Berry guys don't do that sorta shit with each other, or even talk about it."

"Dance moves Noah! Not _dance_ moves"

**Killing Me Softly The Fugees**

_Strumming my pain with his fingers, singing my life with his words, killing me softly with his song_

He's been gone for a week. He said he needed space and checked into a hotel. She heard he's been singing in the hotel bar every night. Fans are spreading the word underground. They say he's never sounded so rough or so free. They've only seen him with his band. She knows he sings best solo.. Alone on a stage with his guitar, singing his own songs, he can make you feel like you're experiencing something singular. When she shows up one night that's exactly how it is. Everything he sings is new, she's never heard any of the songs before, but they make her feel everything he's feeling. He's telling the world his pain. The crowd understands even if they don't really. They see he's aching; they want to share in his torment to lessen the pain. She feels like she's intruding. Even though every single song is about her, about them. She leaves after a few songs, giving him the space he asked for. He sees a glimpse of her retreating figure but doesn't pause.

**32 Flavors Alana Davis**

_Squint your eyes and look closer, I'm right between you and your ambition _

Rachel and Jesse were a more powerful threat than Rachel and Finn. Rachel loved Finn, no doubt. But it was a sweet love. A love of firsts shared together, youthful and fresh. Rachel and Jesse were dangerous. They fed each others desire for the one thing they wanted most in the world. It was perilous to yearn for something that much. Rachel wanted fame deeply and knew Jesse did the same. When they sang together no one could compare. Her other partners were never bad, most times anyone paired with her sounded wonderful, but her and Jesse together were a whole other level.

But as a couple they were awful. They're need for flair and drama caused no little amounts of difficulty within their lives. They were brutal in their honesty and could wound deeply with a turn of phrase, words darting like arrows. It seemed unhealthy to hurt each other this much this often. As they both perceived themselves professionals nothing would deter a show but they could turn glee club practice into chaos in the blink of an eye. Diva storm out's became legendary. For both of them.

One of the numerous times they were fighting Puck went over to Rachel's. He sat her down and told her some truths she didn't want to hear. As singing partners she and Jesse were brilliant. As a couple they were dreadful.

Later, when Puck and Rachel were dating she reflected on their relationship. She realized that while Jesse's ambitions were the same as her own they ultimately couldn't achieve them together. They would push each other to hard. They would break each other before either could accomplish their goals. Noah understood her goals but was not willing to let her sacrifice herself or them for fame. Fame wasn't lasting. Everyone would be forgotten at some point. He didn't let her live her life only to be famous; he wanted more for her than that.


End file.
